supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eris Bane
About This One Eris Bane is a Kytann, a species of colonial insects living inside humanoid bodies. Hailing from the Arnyek islands, Eris' realm was conquered by the Army of Thanos and she chose to serve the Black Order to avoid becoming a slave. Rising in political power, Eris soon later served Ronan the Accuser as his second in command and closest advisor. Eris in her deceptive nature thought if she accompany him then she will have a better chance of obtaining the other Infinte Rings and more options to expand the Kytann. This One Spoke 'I' " The Kytann do prefer solitude. Which 'I' will achieve momentarily." - Eris to Ronan the Accuser Eris acts as Ronan's First Minister and official emissary after she helped defend Ronan from the Kree Empire, who seek to end Ronan for betraying them. Eris is in Ronan's ship as he discusses with Nebula on learning Time Ring's location. When the Kree empire launches their surprise attack, Eris and Nebula kills several kree soldiers during their attempted ambush on Ronan. Suddenly the Outlaws arrives with an urgent request. Ronan listened quickly wanting to deny their request, but then they revealed the location of the Time Ring. Ronan command Eris to assist, as he thought Eris as his second in command. Initially distrustful of Countess (Leader of the Outlaws) and her team, Eris begrudgingly accepts Ronan's command. After the Outlaws obtain further information on the Time Ring's specific location from Cotati drunk, Eris volunteers to head for the Killari (An inhibited asteroid belt of collectors) to retrieve the Time Ring from them. Although she insists on going alone, Countess demands to go with her, to which Ronan complies. After they arrive at the Killari, they encounter Hive and Skye, and Eris engages both in combat. After Eris defeats them both, she plans to kill them but is prevented from doing so by Countess. The pair enter the ruined temple to retrieve Eris, only to be discovered by Dinah Sage, the Legendary Assassin. Eris confronts Dinah and defeats her though it seemed she was holding back, taking both the Time Ring and Dinah to Ronan. Eris wanted revenge on Ronan for what he done to her own, so she wanted him to see as his dying breathe of infestation her ruling on top of him. Ronan see Dinah as captive and Eris with the Time Ring then ordered Eris to execute Dinah. Eris approached Dinah as her four pincers rised, they suddenly entered through Ronan's ribs, exiting from his back catching him off guard. The pincers would come out from his body as it dropped to the ground. Eris turned to Ronan and stated "The Kytann do prefer solitude. Which I will achieve momentarily" oddly speaking out her Kytann affinity to speaking in third person terms: "This one" instead of "I". ''Dinah broke free easily and released a sonic scream blowing Eris back. It was revealed that Ronan was the target Dinah was contracted to assassinate. As Dinah opened her mouth, Eris flew and ripped her necklace device known as 'Cry' off causing Dinah's ballistic scream to be released and she destroyed the whole planet. Eris drifted off through space as well as the Time Ring drifting off somewhere else. Powers & Abilities * '''Kytann Physiology-' Kytann's insect affinity gives them control over several different types of large bugs and winged insects all over the universe. They can use the bugs for a variety of purposes, from offensive attacks to even sealing wounds. Their natural extra limbs give them lethal pincers to use in combat and allow her to fly to a degree. They is also one of the few, if not the only species in the Black Eye Galaxy to have a extremely powerful regeneration factor. Eris Bane was able to reform from a swarm of insects after being torn in half by a possessed physically massive Asgardian. Kytann men carry the same affinity, but do not have four poisonous ovipositors, but instead a tail that is able to absorb physical bio-organelles. Kytann also carry the ability to channel the souls of previous host they have had and utilize it for a variety of effects, like Empathy, Astral Projection, Augmentation, and etc, which these powers Eris do have. Kytann also have a dermal body and enhanced condition because of it. * Soul Channeling-''' Eris is able to channel energy from previous souls of hosts, whether their own soul or others',of the kytann and use the energy for a myriad of purposes. * 'Combat Adaptation-' Eris' fighting style adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. * ''Infestation-''' Eris can cause Infestations which can be classified as either external or internal with regards to the pest', parasites', diseases' or any other invasive animals' or plants' location in relation to the host or area with pests or parasites. An ''external ectoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live primarily on the surface of the host (though Porocephaliasis can penetrate viscerally) and includes those involving mites, ticks, and head lice. An internal endoparasitic infestation is a condition in which organisms live within the host and includes those involving worms. Eris can even use this power to cause negative effects to the intended target such as poison, energy drain, paralysis, etc., or infest their enemies and take control of their bodies and minds, which is how she got the title "The Infested". Fun facts about this one * Eris' insectoid nature as one among many leads her to only refer to herself in the impersonal third person in speech: "this one" rather than "I". * In a Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to "female hornet." * Eris' name is a direct metaphorical pun to the greek goddess of Chaos, Eris and Bane being a synonym of poison due to Eris' unique design. * One of Eris' signature moves is called "Bug Me" : Eris stabs her opponent through the chest with one of her ovipositors, stabbing out the heart. She proceeds to stab the opponent through the head with a second ovipositor, stabbing out the brain. She quickly withdraws her ovipositors and ends it by smashing the heart and brain in her hands before walking off.